Betelgeuse meets a friend
by tictacterror88
Summary: This is my first in my Goku jr adventure series. Goku jr dies meets up with Betelgeuse in the afterlife. Contains characters from all of Burton's films.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Afterlife

Junior's POV

My mind permanently shutting down from my body, and I descended into darkness.

A lifetime in Hell for my sins was awaiting me…

But wait…the darkness was ending…and I felt like I was alive again!

I was standing in what looked like a waiting room, with a couple of receptionists at the front desks. The people in the room were…very…inhuman.

Some were ladies with bright skin and hair in awful, fluorescent colours, their skin marked with cuts and scars, just like Frankenstein. Others looked like rotting zombies, their eyes peeping out at you, barely held back by their sockets.

Where was I?

Was this just a dream, or a hallucination? Is this what happens to you when you pass?

"Excuse me miss," One of the odd looking women called out to me. "Over here!"

I walked over to the reception desk. I was being served by a lady with dark purple hair and bright green skin.

"You haven't made an appointment." Her eyes glowered at me.

I stared at her blankly.

"An appointment for what?! What is this place?"

"This is the afterlife. You're dead, I believe?"

I nodded. "I died about a couple of minutes ago. Now what am I supposed to do?!"

The woman was typing on the type-writer.

"I'm sorry, but we have a full schedule for today, many of the deceased have been waiting here for a while."

"How long?" I asked.

"About a decade." She answered briefly.

My eyes widened.

Was that how long I was supposed to stay in this strange place?

"If I could just take your name, and then you may take a seat in the waiting room."

"Goku junior." I replied.

She typed it in.

"Okay, Goku, you may take a seat. But for now, here is your number card."

She handed me a strip of paper with a number on it: 6,000,000,000,001

My mouth gawped open.

Depending on what number they were already starting with, I would have to wait about a hundred years for this!

Reluctantly, I sat down in between a corpse with a shrunken head and a guy in a striped suit reading a newspaper.

Frustrated, I put my head in my hands.

I turned to my side and saw the shrunken headed corpse gaze at me with his big round eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, disgusted.

Without saying a word, he kept staring at me, trying his best to creep me out.

It was working…

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I pleaded.

Eventually, he turned away.

"The nerve of some people," I sighed.

The guy on the other side of me put his head out of his newspaper and glared.

"Hey! We aren't all that bad, you know!"

Somehow, I couldn't help grinning. "I'm sorry; I was just talking about the person on my opposite side."

He waited for a few seconds.

"You know what? It's fine, don't worry about it. Do you come here often?" He grinned.

"No, first time."

Well, secretly, he had a light green skin and there were features of him that I personally thought that resembled a gargoyle…

…But there was just something about him that…attracted me to him…he had a certain charm to his personality.

We both laughed.

"I'm Goku."

"The name's Betelgeuse." He smiled. "You're not hideous like a zombie; why not?"

"I'm much worse trust me," I replied.

"So," I finished, changing the topic. "What do you do?"

"This may come in good use for you…I'm a bio-excorsist." He stated proudly.

I knew what an excorsist was…but a _bio_-excorsist?

He saw me staring blankly at him.

"I work to excorsise _humans_…"

"I'm listening!" I said, suddenly very interested.

"If a family of ghosts are forever due to haunt their house and an annoying new family moves in…that's where I come in!" He said. "I'll do anything I can to scare them so terrifyingly, that they'll never go there again!"

Was this just coincidence that the two of us met? Or was this fate?

This would surely be an evil partnership-made-in-Heaven!

"How convenient," I grinned darkly. "I have some humans who really _need_ exorcising!"

He stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sure you do…but exorcising humans only out of spite and hatred is against the rules or something."

I looked at him disappointedly.

"But rules?! Screw 'em!" He exclaimed. "I pretty much make my own rules anyway! If you need help getting rid of them useless people, I can help you if you want."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He chuckled darkly. "Excellent. So, once we get out of this shithole, we can negotiate something. But not here though, there are too many witnesses around."

I hardly thought that a whole load of rotting corpses and zombies even counted as witnesses, but I nodded anyhow.

"Agreed."

He glanced at my number card.

"Yeah, I have a while before I can get out of this dump," I groaned.

He shook his head. "Well, if you think your number is bad, take a look at mine!"

His number had so many digits, I couldn't even begin to imagine how many…_millenniums_ he would be here for!

He nudged me.

"What does the other guy's number say?" He whispered.

I casually glanced over.

"6" I replied.

The number on the screen said 5!

"Do you want to swap our cards for his; and say that we both came here together?" he whispered.

"No way that's wrong" I argued.

The weak, lifeless tiny-headed corpse was gazing around the room, every so often glancing at the screen, knowing that his number 6 would soon appear and it would be his turn to leave the waiting room.

Without a second thought, betelgeuse yanked his number card out of his grasp and replaced it with mine and his ridiculously large number cards.

"Not anymore….." said Betelgeuse.

The number on the screen had finally changed to 6.

"Done. Now let's go!" he told me.

"Fine!" I relented

Betelgeuse and I were heading out of the door.

"Hey, you two!" One of the office ladies called out to us. "You just got here; you're not supposed to leave yet!"

"Oh yeah?" Betelgeuse called back. "Check our number!"

He threw the piece of paper in their faces.

"Let's go, kid!" He commanded.

Betelgeuse opened the door, and now we would be free from that small waiting room, ready to take on the world…

…And be reunited with a certain Halloween costume vigilante

Bruce wayne, I'm coming for you now!

You can run but you can't hide…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – BACK IN BUSINESS

Betelgeuse gestured me into a room and shut the door behind him.

It looked like just a neighbourhood…but not a normal one in the slightest.

The grass was made of green foam, wooden houses made of cardboard, oversized toy cars lining the streets.

"I don't understand," I said. "What is this place?"

"My home" he shrugged.

I still didn't understand. How could he live here…in this unrealistic model version of a village?

Wait…if it was a model version…that meant that I had shrunk!

I looked up above me and I did not see sky.

Up above me was a ceiling of what looked like an attic.

So we were actually indoors…and Betelgeuse and I were miniature sized!

"Not to be rude…" I said honestly, sat down on the foam grass. "But…this model really isn't realistic at all!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Hello? Don't you think I know that? I didn't build it anyway, Adam did."

"Who's Adam?" I asked.

"Oh, Adam and Barbara…they're the ghosts that live in this house. They died here, so this is where they stay."

My eyes lightened up. "They're ghosts too? Excellent! Maybe I can talk them into helping us with our plan…"

He shook his head. "They wouldn't go along with it. They're the good, moral people."

Shame…

"Does anyone else live here?" I asked.

"Yeah, a human family called the Deetzes. Theirs Charles; the father, Delia; the mother, and their daughter Lydia…oh crap, Lydia!"

Suddenly he ducked behind one of the toy cars.

"What about Lydia?" I asked.

"She's not supposed to know I'm here!" he hissed. "If she found out…who knows what would happen?"

A key in the keyhole of the attic door was starting to twist and turn. Because I was now thumb-sized, the noise was so loud that it startled Betelgeuse and me to death…despite being dead already, of course.

"Don't just stand there!" Betelgeuse hissed desperately. "Get behind a car or something!"

I sat behind the car next to Betelgeuse.

There was much silence and tension in the air as we waited, holding our breaths.

The door opened.

Inside walked a girl with midnight, black hair wearing dark clothes.

I supposed that she was Lydia.

"I'll be down in a minute, Mom!" she yelled down the stairs.

She rolled her eyes.

She paced around the room for a couple of seconds, as if she was trying to look for something.

Whatever she was looking for, it didn't seem like she could find it.

Suddenly she walked over to the model.

Looking at the cardboard houses, she laughed to herself.

"Are you still there, Betelgeuse?" she joked.

As soon as she said that, she abruptly covered her mouth with both hands.

"Why is she doing that?" I whispered.

"If anyone says my name three times, I get summoned out into the real world to ruin their lives or whatever…" he whispered back.

This all became clear to me.

"Then we gotta get her to say your name twice more!" I said.

He looked reluctant.

"Come on, what have we got to lose?" I told him. "Also, it will bring us one step closer to domination!"

"Fine…" he said doubtfully.

Without further thinking, he climbed into a toy car and put his foot on the accelerator.

He started driving like a complete maniac, crashing into wooden houses and making holes in them, knocking down the fake trees that had been put in there.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" I cried happily.

Lydia was starting to notice the destruction Betelgeuse had caused to the model village.

"Betelgeuse?" she asked, frightened.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "Just one more time!"

Becoming frightened and wary of his presence she opened the attic door.

"Barbara, I think you better come up here!"

Barbara was apparently one of the ghosts who lived in this very house.

A couple of minutes later, a young woman with brown curly hair wearing a cotton dress entered the attic.

Barbara didn't look like a ghost at all! She looked like a regular human being!

"What's the problem, Lydia?" she asked.

Before Lydia answered her, Barbara looked at the detail and put a hand over her head in shock and dismay.

"Why did you do this?" She sighed disapprovingly at Lydia. "You know how hard Adam worked to build this!"

"It wasn't me!" Lydia cried. "Honestly, why would I do it?!"

"Then who was it?" She frowned.

Grabbing the opportunity, Betelgeuse climbed out of the toy car.

Barbara and Lydia, who looked a thousand times our size from our angle, stared at him in disbelief.

"Barbara-"Lydia whispered. "Please don't say his name, I've already said it twice-"

"BETELGEUSE?!" Barbara shrieked.

So that was it, Betelgeuse's name had been called three times.

In a flash, he rose up out of the model neighbourhood and into the attic, as normal height.

Things were falling into place.

"Hi, ladies" he grinned evilly at them.

"You're…you're back?" Lydia asked, shaking with fear.

"I guess I am," he winked.

Ugh…seriously, he was such a pervert…

"BETEL-"Lydia started to scream.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Betelgeuse interrupted, gesturing her to keep her mouth shut. "If you try to get me back in there or try and do anything to me, you'll have to deal with my partner!"

"Your partner?" Barbara asked. "What are you talking about?"

Now was my time to shine!

"Gogu, Gogu, Gogu!" Betelgeuse exclaimed without taking a single breath.

"It's Goku you idiot." I screamed so loud Lydia and Barabara and probably even Adam heard me whoever or wherever he was.

"Oh right, sorry. Goku, Goku, Goku." He finally got it right.

I felt my legs and arms begin to grow, and I felt myself shooting up out of the model.

Before I knew it, I was normal sized again, and I was stood next to Betelgeuse, in front of Lydia and Barbara.

They were staring at me in horror and curiosity.

"Nice to meet you," I spoke over them, being intimidating. "My name is Goku, or you could just call me Junior."

"Junior is a saiyan _and_a ghost. He's killed more people than cancer, so if I were you I'd be carefull…"

What was this, a job description?!

But if it petrified them, then I was happy.

Betelgeuse and I simultaneously walked over to them.

As we both took a step forward, they both took a step back.

"Now, if you try and stop us, then we'll do something that you'll truly regret…_forever_." Betelgeuse hissed.

"And if you tell anyone what we are up to, then you'll be the victims here," I added. "Do you understand?"

Barbara and Lydia both nodded, unable to speak as they were trembling with fear.

Just exactly how I liked my sufferers…

Without a second word, they both dashed out of the door, running all the way down to the bottom of the house.

I looked at Betelgeuse.

He looked at me.

A wicked smile crawled upon his lips.

I smiled back.

"I guess the negotiating is done!" he grinned. "So we're partners?"

He held out his hand to me.

I nodded. "Partners!"

I shook his hand.

A couple of minutes later, a blood-curdling scream were heard from downstairs.

"Run for your lives! Betelgeuse is back in our home with a guy who's pretty hot, but wants to destroy us all!"

Less than a second had passed, when the whole house went berserk.

It looked like I had more than enough people to be dealing with…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flashbacks and the present

Flashback

"Vegeta, I didn't know, I would have stopped him, I wouldn't have let this happen," Goku began to ramble; a blank look was stuck on his face.

"How could you do this man, how could you let her get hurt like that," Vegeta felt betrayed inside, he couldn't believe that Goku had let this happen.

"Come on TVegeta, you don't think I don't feel bad enough about this; this is all my fault I'm going to have to live with knowing that I let this happen for the rest of my life. I should have taken her home when I realized how drunk she was; I shouldn't have let her push me away. But when I saw her kissing that guy my heart broke and I just was over her," his head began to shake as tears fell from his dark eyes, "I was watching her Vegeta and then I ran and stopped watching."

"I just don't understand how you weren't even watching her ki; it was fading fast, I just don't know how you didn't feel that," Vegeta asked confused?

"I wasn't watching it Vegeta, I didn't want to know what she was doing with that guy, I didn't want to feel it."

Vegeta turned his back to his friend, staring out into the open sky; trying to process what Goku had just said to him. He wasn't sure how much to believe, how much of the story his friend was telling; but he could see that Goku was truly hurting inside, and knowing Goku he wouldn't forgive himself for a long time.

"I'm going to go find Alena, they are taking her to the hospital to get checked out," Vegeta didn't turn around as he spoke, just continued to look forward, "I suggest you stay away from her for awhile, my father isn't going to be too happy about this."

"Vegeta, I understand if you hate me, because if you feel half the hate that I feel for myself right now then I completely understand. Just please tell Alena I'm sorry."

End flashback.

'What're you thinking." Interrupted Betelgeuse. They had been travelling for a while now. Having ridden himself of those two ghosts and that damn Lydia and her family had brought the most unexpected pleasure ever.

Flashback

'Run betelguese is back." A noise came from behind as they preparing to leave.

Are the always that annoying." Muttered Goku, clearly annoyed.

'Nah usually they're pretty fun, guess we scared them huh." said Betelgeuse proudly.

"Let's just get this over with." said Goku. "You take care of the humans while I see to the ghosts. With that a strange ring surrounded Goku and before Betelgeuse knew it, it had enveloped him, changing his hair from black to silver and grew spiky, his ebony eyes to a bright green, his gi changed to a strange black costume with silver gloves and boots.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" laughed Betelgeuse.

"You ain't seen anything yet." Goku said, with smirk. With that he went invisible and passed through the wall.

'Like I said full of surprises." With that Betelgeuse himself disappeared. He found the family trying to escape from the backdoor; too bad they weren't going to make it. He crossed his fingers; a flood of acid broke through the ceiling and drenched the Deetzes, burning them alive. Betelgeuse walked over to the burnt corpse of Lydia. "Tsk tsk tsk we could have had so much fun, now it's only me."

"I wouldn't say that." Said Goku appearing before him.

"Did you do the job on them?" Giggled Betelgeuse.

"I only twisted my hands, the lamia did the rest of the work." Said Goku smiling evilly.

"The who….?" Asked Betelgeuse confused.

Goku sighed, annoyed again. "Forget it."

End flashback.

"Nothing." Goku replied, looking down.

"Seriously you had this face which I always used to have when I was thinking of Lydia." He laughed.

"Shut up! Will you?" snarled Goku. 'We're almost there."

"So this Bruce Wayne, what's the history between you and him." Betelgeuse asked.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to." Said Goku.

"You seem mad, what he took your girlfriend." Laughed Betelgeuse.

"No but I'm going to take his." Bellowed Goku, enraged, but then quickly calmed down. "We're here." He said.

Betelgeuse looked around at the large skyscrapers of Gotham city. "Nice place, a bit too dull for my liking though." He said making a face.

"Don't worry we won't be here for long." Goku proclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Betelgeuse.

"Because the guy im looking for…."said Goku.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Said Betelgeuse nervously.

"No actually he's right on top of you." Said Goku.

Betelgeuse immediately looked up as a bat like creature pounced on him causing him to lose consciousness.


End file.
